Regrets and Wishes
by Lyra36
Summary: Louis and Tawny are having second thoughts about their break-up.
1. Regrets

Hey everyone! Please R&R! I hope you like it!  
  
Louis rolled over again. It wasn't very late, only ten o'clock. He had felt so miserable after the play he had run home and gone to bed.  
  
He had ruined it. He had ruined his sister's play. He didn't feel bad because of Ren, well, maybe a little, but he felt bad because of Tawny. He had ruined her first big role, and now she hated him for it. Or did she?  
  
That kiss had confused Louis even more. Tawny couldn't hate him after that, but he was still unsure. He felt horrible now, knowing that he and Tawny would probably never kiss again, ever. If only he hadn't been such an idiot!  
  
"Get ready for a lifetime of pain." Coach Tugnut's words ran through his head over and over again. Louis heard the front door slam. Ren was home, and that wasn't good at all. He quickly shut his eyes and hoped he looked convincing.  
  
"LOUIS!"  
  
He had really gotten her mad.  
  
"LOUIS, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Louis prayed that she wouldn't see through his pretending.  
  
"LOUIS!" Ren threw open the door. "Louis, I know you're awake. Get up now!"  
  
Louis didn't budge for fear of what Ren would do to him. He hoped desperately that she would go away, and fast.  
  
No such luck. She grabbed Louis by the shirt and pulled him off the bed. She was glaring at him so angrily that Louis wondered if he'd survive this.  
  
"Louis how could you? You ruined my play! Do you know how long and hard I worked? The cast worked? I can't believe you! You're so im-"  
  
"Immature and selfish. I know, I already heard it."  
  
"I'm not finished! I can believe you'd do this to me, but to Tawny? One of the main reasons I was so glad she was the best was that I figured you wouldn't do anything as long as she was in the play! You ruined it for her too, Louis!"  
  
"Well, Ren, be happy, because I already got my punishment."  
  
"What?" Ren said, the look on her face softening a little.  
  
"Tawny and I broke up after the play."  
  
"Louis, I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked her."  
  
"No, Ren, I deserved it. I shouldn't have acted like such an idiot."  
  
"That's true, Louis. I still feel bad though. It was only acting, Louis. It's not like it was for real or anything! She and Zach weren't going to start dating because of the play. You shouldn't have freaked out like that."  
  
"I know, Ren. I couldn't help it, I was so worried that they would though! I was terrified that somehow Tawny might start liking Zach, and break up with me. I'm sorry that I ruined your play."  
  
Ren dropped Louis. "Well, I forgive you, and I think you've gotten punishment enough tonight. Mom and Dad won't, they've been discussing a punishment all drive home. Have fun, Louis."  
  
Louis groaned and realized he was in for it now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tawny stared out the window. The play had been awful, and it was Louis's fault! She had been doing so well, and he had ruined it for her! She had been so angry at him, until…  
  
Now Tawny was having second thoughts about "just being friends". She suddenly wished she hadn't yelled at him like that, or she hadn't agreed to breaking up. She wanted to call him, but she didn't really like the idea. Tawny sighed and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
REVIEW! Once I get 5 reviews I'll put a new chapter up! 


	2. The Next Day

Please review, and thanks to all who reviewed before!  
  
Louis heard Twitty say hi to him, but he didn't respond. Louis was feeling absolutely miserable.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Twitty, it's awful! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat breakfast this morning!"  
  
"She broke your heart, Louis. Shocking, I thought you would be immune to that one."  
  
"Twitty, it isn't funny! I have never hurt this much before in my life!"  
  
"Lou, calm down. It's okay. You guys are still friends, right?"  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
Right then and there Tawny showed up. Twitty noticed she looked rather unhappy also. Could it be? Hmm, Twitty would have to have a discussion with her later.  
  
"Well, Louis! Look, it's Tawny."  
  
"Hello, Tawny," Louis mumbled.  
  
"Hi, Louis," Tawny muttered in return.  
  
Twitty noticed a note of sadness in both their voices.  
  
Just then, Ren walked by. She was carrying a stack of colorful flyers, and she paused when she saw Louis and Tawny. She shoved a flyer at all three of them, and said, "You have to come! It's the place to be this Friday!"  
  
The three looked at the flyer. "I'm not going. I refuse to embarrass myself," Tawny said.  
  
The flyer was for a dance that Friday. Twitty suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Come on, Tawny, you have to come! Louis is going to be there, right Lou?"  
  
"What? Oh, sure, whatever."  
  
That was not the response Twitty needed. "Louis, you know we're going. We've been planning this for months!"  
  
"Well, I suppose I might go," Tawny said.  
  
Now Twitty was getting somewhere. Just then, the bell rang, and they rushed off to class.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ren saw Tawny sitting on the steps in the hallway. School had just ended, and now she was determined to talk to her. "TAWNY!" she called.  
  
Tawny looked up. "Oh, hi Ren."  
  
"Listen, I need to talk to you about Louis."  
  
The look on Tawny's face became even sadder, and it also became a bit fearful. "How come?"  
  
"Do you still like him?"  
  
Tawny avoided eye contact.  
  
"You do, and it's killing you that you two broke up. Well guess what? It's killing Louis too! So you know what, get back together! What an idea!"  
  
"I can't Ren."  
  
"Oh, and why not? You like him, he likes you, HELLO! Go out! Geez, how hard is this concept? Go out!"  
  
"Ren, he hurt me! He ruined the play, and he knew how much it meant to me."  
  
"That's the way Louis is. He makes stupid mistakes, but Tawny, if you like him, you two should be together. Don't be afraid. Do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"I guess. If you want to."  
  
"Tawny, can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Did Louis kiss you?"  
  
Of all the questions! "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Well, I'm curious. I want to hear about my brother's love life."  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
"Was it nice? Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes. Now is that all?"  
  
"Yep, Tawny, that's all I needed to know."  
  
Ren walked away, knowing what her next mission was. 


	3. Pushing Them in the Right Direction

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review this next chapter, and if I get more than 5, I'll post a new one! This new more than 5 rule will apply to every chapter in this story from now on, so please review!  
  
The second Ren walked in her door, she ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She heard Louis yell something about how some miserable people enjoy quiet, but Ren ignored him. Ren picked up her phone and began dialing Twitty's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Twitty? This is Ren."  
  
"Ren? You know, if you can't get enough of me when I'm at your house- "  
  
"Twitty, shut it. I'm calling because of Louis and Tawny."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well then, you've noticed their depression also."  
  
"Who hasn't? Honestly, those two can be such idiots at times. They both like each other; it's obvious! Just go out, how hard does it get? I talked to Tawny after school, and she seemed miserable. Louis isn't fairing so well either. He hasn't eaten all day. Mom even went out and bought pizza and he still won't eat. We really need to help those two."  
  
"Yeah? Well, Louis isn't going to listen. Neither is Tawny. They'll just go on being miserable."  
  
"No, that's not what we want! We want them to go out, not be miserable. Listen, I'll take Tawny, and you take Louis."  
  
"It's not going to work!"  
  
"You remember when you were younger, and you didn't want to go to Kindergarten the first day? Your mother had to push you in the right direction by forcing you to go. In the end, you enjoyed it! Now, Louis and Tawny are going to be the kindergarteners in this…"  
  
"And we'll be the mothers, pushing them in the right direction! I get it! Okay, I'll try working on Louis right away. Is he home?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in his room. I can hear him hitting his head against the wall."  
  
"He's in bad. I better hurry."  
  
"Well, I'll go to Tawny's then. She's probably as bad off as Louis. We can't let another minute pass. Bye!" Ren hung up the phone and ran off to Tawny's house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Louis?" Twitty said as he pounded on the door.  
  
"You may enter."  
  
'Right…'  
  
Twitty opened the door, and saw Louis lying on his bed, holding a glass of juice above him.  
  
"Oh poison! Kill me and reunite me with my Juliet!"  
  
Twitty snatched the glass away. "Okay, Romeo. Hold it right there. This is juice."  
  
"Twitty, give it back now!"  
  
"God, Louis! What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Give me my glass!"  
  
"She broke your heart, didn't she? Well, you know what? I say you go talk to her! Ask her out again!"  
  
"She hates me, Twitty. I have never heard such a stupid idea in my life."  
  
"Stupid! You're the stupid one! Tawny likes you, okay? Go ask her out! You're both so miserable, so just solve your problem and go out! Sheesh! You people can be such idiots!"  
  
"Tawny isn't miserable."  
  
"She is, Louis. She's moping around her house right now. Just go ask her out, Louis. She'll say yes, and everyone will be happy again."  
  
"No, now get out, Twitty! I don't want to hear your lies!"  
  
Twitty began to yell at Louis, but Louis wasn't listening. Twitty decided to leave.  
  
Ren knocked on Tawny's door. 'Please be home…'  
  
"Ren?"  
  
"Hi, Tawny! Can I come in?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Tawny stepped aside for Ren. Ren walked inside, and sat down on a couch.  
  
"Ren, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's about Louis. I think you should go out!"  
  
"Ren, I know that! I'm perfectly miserable here!"  
  
"Then go out with him!"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why? You like him!"  
  
"Ren, he might hurt me again. Or I might hurt him, and I don't want to hurt Louis. It's best that we don't go out; no one will get hurt this way. You know how much I want to go out with him? I'm sure you do, but I can't go out with him."  
  
"Tawny, stop being like this! You won't get hurt, and Louis won't either! Just do yourselves a favor and go out!"  
  
"Ren, if this is all you want, then I would like for you to leave now!"  
  
"Fine, Tawny. Just make yourselves miserable, and see if I care. I'll leave, and I hope you two stay miserable forever!"  
  
Ren slammed the door behind her.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" Tawny said, and collapsed on her couch. 


	4. You have to go to the dance!

Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ren saw Twitty sitting on her front porch, looking disappointed. Ren realized what had happened with Louis.  
  
"No luck with Louis?"  
  
"No. He told me to get out. Same thing with Tawny?"  
  
"Yeah. She told me to get out too. I swear, Louis and Tawny want to be miserable or something! They won't listen to a word we say!"  
  
"Who knows, Ren? Maybe those two aren't meant to be."  
  
"Not meant to be? Louis and Tawny? No. They're just being stubborn," Ren answered. All of a sudden, an idea popped into her head. "I have it! We have to get them both to go to the dance! You make sure Louis goes, and I'll make sure Tawny goes. It will work perfectly!"  
  
"I dunno. Are you sure Ren?"  
  
"I'm positive! The music, the dim lighting, it will all work wonders for Louis and Tawny. They'll be back together before the end of it, I'm sure."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning at school, Louis was feeling even more miserable then before. He'd had a dream the night before where he and Tawny were still going out, and he'd woken up feeling happy to realize it wasn't real. The dream had put him in an even worse mood.  
  
Twitty noticed Louis's unhappiness the second he saw him standing outside. "Hey, Lou! You know what sounds really fun? The dance this Friday. I think we should both go. We'd have a great time!"  
  
"No, Twitty. I don't want to go to the dance. I think I'll sit at home on Friday and watch TV or something. I really am in no mood to go to any dance."  
  
"It'd be good for you to go to the dance, Louis. Just think about it, ok? You don't have to go, I just think you should because it would probably be good for you." Twitty saw Tawny walking toward him and Louis. "Oh, I just remembered! I have a science quiz to make up! See ya!" Twitty ran away as fast as he could. Ren had told him that maybe if they left Louis and Tawny together alone something might click, and they could get back together. No one was around outside today; everyone had gone in already, so maybe…  
  
"Hi, Louis," Tawny said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Tawny," Louis mumbled in response. "What'd you have for breakfast this morning?"  
  
"I wasn't hungry."  
  
"Oh. I didn't eat either." 'Tawny didn't eat breakfast? Maybe that's a good sign!'  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, um, want to sit together at lunch?"  
  
"Louis, I always sit next to you and Twitty. When have I ever not?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry. I'm a little forgetful today! Oops! My memory's slipping a little."  
  
"Yeah." 'Is it just me or is Louis really nervous?'  
  
"Well, um, Tawny, are you going to the dance Friday?"  
  
'Is that why he's been so jumpy?' "Um, I don't know yet. I think so, but I haven't decided. I'm not too sure if I want to go or not. Are you?"  
  
"I think so. Maybe we'll see each other there." 'Why not just ask her out? Honestly! Maybe we'll see each other there. I sound so stupid!'  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The bell began dinging.  
  
"Oh, there's the bell."  
  
"Yeah. We should get to class."  
  
"We should."  
  
"Or else we'll be late."  
  
"We don't want that."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Louis and Tawny couldn't force themselves to leave; they just kept staring at each other. They kept talking too.  
  
"Hey, you two! Get to class now!" a teacher called. Her shout broke Louis and Tawny's stares.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lunch! Finally!" Twitty said. He sat down with a full tray loaded up with a burger, fries, and a soda. He noticed Louis and Tawny next to him, picking at their trays with barely anything on it. 'Man, we need to get those two back together now!'  
  
"Yeah, lunch. Woohoo," Louis answered sarcastically.  
  
"Louis, you going to eat those chips?" Twitty asked. As long as Louis wasn't eating, he could take advantage of it. Sure, he knew it wouldn't last; he and Ren were formulating a plan to get Louis and Tawny together. But as long as Louis wasn't eating, and Tawny wasn't either…  
  
"Tawny, you want those cookies?"  
  
"No, you can have them, Twitty."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
Ren walked by right then, and flashed Twitty a glare. He realized he better start working. "So, you know that social studies assignment? The one where we have to pick partners? Who are you two going to pick?"  
  
"I dunno," they both responded.  
  
"Well, I figured I'd work with Tom," Twitty said.  
  
"Tom? Twitty, now I have no one to work with!" Louis hissed angrily.  
  
"You can work with Tawny, Lou."  
  
"Ok. Tawny, you want to work together?"  
  
"Sure, Louis."  
  
"Well, that works out fine now!" Twitty exclaimed.  
  
Ren nodded at him from the table next to theirs and started to pretend to applaud.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tawny was lying on her couch, feeling thoroughly unhappy. This whole thing with Louis was making her depressed. Her parents had noticed and had asked her about it, but she had lied and said everything was great. She heard her doorbell, and knew it was Ren, probably wanting to talk about Louis. She frowned and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hi, Ren."  
  
"Hey, Tawny! Are you going to the dance on Friday?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"You should! It's going to be lots of fun! You'd have a great time if you went!"  
  
"I'll think about going."  
  
"Well, if you do go, remember, it is a formal dance!"  
  
"Formal? As in, dresses and nice shoes?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the only bad part. Otherwise the dance will be awesome! There's going to be a contest, and there will be refreshments. Think about going, Tawny. You'll have a really good time!"  
  
"I suppose. Well, Ren, I have some homework I have to go get to, so bye."  
  
"Bye, Tawny!" Ren said as the door shut.  
  
'Well, hopefully it worked.' 


	5. Fight

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Please R&R this next chapter!  
  
"So, uh, what country do you want to do?" Louis asked, trying to break the ice. He was over at Tawny's house, and they were working on their Social Studies project. They had to pick a country and do a report on it, plus cook a native dish from that country and learn a few phrases from that country's language. No English speaking countries could be used unfortunately, the teacher wanted the students to learn some of a new language.  
  
"I dunno, Louis." Tawny was sitting next to Louis on the couch, and she was staring out the window, barely even thinking. She was busy remembering the dream she had had the night before. Tawny heard her doorbell ring. She went to answer the door.  
  
"Ren?"  
  
"Hi, Tawny! Is Louis here?"  
  
"Yeah. We were just deciding what country to do for our report. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Um," Ren began. 'Quick, think of a romantic country! THINK! Come on, Ren!' "FRANCE!"  
  
"France?"  
  
"Yeah, France! The food is easy to cook, and the language, you guys can learn easily! Do France for your report! That is the best, the best, choice!"  
  
"Okay, Ren. Thanks for your idea. Did you need anything?"  
  
"Uhhh, no. I just wanted to see how everything was going, and to tell Louis that he can stay till nine. I'll be going now, so you two can work on your project ALONE."  
  
"Ok, bye, Ren," Tawny said as Ren turned and ran off. Tawny was confused. Ren had sure put a lot of stress on the word alone. It wasn't that big of a deal. She and Louis were friends, that was all. Tawny turned and went back to the couch. She sat down next to Louis.  
  
"Let me guess, that was Ren?" Louis guessed.  
  
"Yeah, she's been following me around and stuff lately. She's obsessing over the dumbest thing too, she's trying to get me to-" Tawny shut up just in time. 'That was close' Tawny thought to herself. She had nearly said trying to get me to ask you out.  
  
"Trying to get you to what?"  
  
Tawny thought really quickly. "To, to, to, to go to that stupid dance on Friday!" A lucky save. It wasn't a lie either, Ren was trying to get Tawny to go to the dance.  
  
"Oh, ok. Twitty is trying to get me to go too. So, what country do you want to do?"  
  
"Ren suggested France. I dunno why."  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything else, Tawny. I guess that is fine."  
  
"Ok. Should we go look some food up online?"  
  
"Yeah. We could always cook french fries," Louis joked.  
  
Tawny laughed. "Good idea."  
  
Four Hours Later...  
  
Louis and Tawny were still trying to get some info. Tawny's internet was being really slow that night. All the sites were in French so far.  
  
"Ok, we have a result, in English too. France, the country of. it gets cut off, oh well. It should be good. Let's look it up." Louis clicked on the link. After about five minutes, the site came up. "France the country of love and romance?!"  
  
Tawny began laughing. "Real informative there Louis!"  
  
"Hey, you suggested France!"  
  
"I didn't, Ren did!"  
  
"And you listened! It makes me think you like me or something!" Louis shut up, noticing the horrified look on Tawny's face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tawny's face had turned bright red. "Well, what about you? You AGREED to France, and YOU CLICKED on THAT link! I could say the same thing!"  
  
Louis turned red now. "Is that the way you feel? I don't even know why I went out with you in the first place! I don't even know why I kissed you! You're a horrible kisser! That had to have been the thing I most regret doing in my life!" Louis froze, realizing what he just said.  
  
"You feel that way? Get out, Louis. Get out, now!"  
  
"Good! I hate you anyway!"  
  
"I hate you too!"  
  
Louis stormed out and slammed the door behind him. Tawny collapsed on her couch, sobbing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Louis, you're half an hour early. Have you eaten? Oh, I'm sure you ate at Tawny's," Mrs. Stevens said as she saw Louis walk into their house.  
  
"No, I didn't eat."  
  
"Oh, why don't you come eat something then. I made your favorite-"  
  
"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Louis snapped, and ran up to his room, slamming the door on his way in.  
  
"Yo, Lou, what happened?" Donnie asked, opening the door. He saw Louis sitting on his bed, looking very angry. "What, your girlfriend get into a fight with you or something?"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend," Louis responded.  
  
"What? I thought you did. Then why the heck did Dad spend all that money to patch up the counter where you carved that stuff into it?"  
  
"We broke up, Donnie. Now, can you please leave me alone?"  
  
"Okay, bro, whatever you want. If you need to talk to me, my door is always open. I know what those girls can be like."  
  
"What can we be like, Donnie?" Ren questioned.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go lift some weights. Remember what I said, Lou." Donnie dashed off as fast as he could into his room.  
  
"So, Louis, how is the report coming?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Ren turned and ran to call Twitty.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Twitty, it's Ren."  
  
"Ren? How is the plan going? Are they back together yet?"  
  
"I have no idea. Louis seems really mad for some reason. I think he and Tawny got into a fight, but I'm not exactly sure. That's what it looks like."  
  
"Okay, you call Tawny, then, you call me and tell me what she said, and I'll call your house and talk to Louis."  
  
"That works."  
  
"Ren, do you think Louis will get mad that we're doing this? I mean, we are messing with his private affairs."  
  
"No. He'll thank us for it when we're done."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ren hung up and began dialing Tawny's number.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Tawny, it's Ren."  
  
"Oh. Hi."  
  
"So, how did things go today?"  
  
"Not so good. Louis and I got into a fight."  
  
"You did? That's awful."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tawny, have you been crying?"  
  
"No. Of course not. I wouldn't cry over something that stupid."  
  
"You could have fooled me."  
  
"Oh, Ren, I have to go, my parents are home." Tawny hung up the phone.  
  
Ren heard the dialtone go off. Not much help, but, she'd have to deal with it. She dialed Twitty's number. "Twitty?"  
  
"That was fast. How'd it go?"  
  
"She said she and Louis got into a fight, and she sounded like she had been crying. When I asked her about it, she said no, she wouldn't cry over something that stupid."  
  
"That wasn't too helpful."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, you call Louis now." Ren hung up. A few seconds later the phone rang. "Louis! Phone!" Ren called.  
  
Louis picked up the phone. Maybe it was Tawny, calling to apologize. Yeah, that was it. "Hello?"  
  
"Lou, it's Twitty."  
  
"Twitty, this isn't a very good time."  
  
"Come on, just tell me how it went at Tawny's. Are you two going out?"  
  
"No, Twitty. I don't even think we're friends anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said some really stupid stuff, and Tawny told me to get out, and we both said we hated each other. It didn't go well."  
  
"You probably made her cry."  
  
"No, she seemed too mad. Anyway, Tawny wouldn't cry over something like this."  
  
"Whatever. Why don't you apologize! Then you can ask her out."  
  
"No, Twitty. Stop. I know you're trying to get us to go out again. It isn't working. Goodbye." Louis hung up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tawny heard the front door open and shut. "Hi, Mom. Where's Dad?"  
  
"He's coming. We both had late appointments tonight. His is running a little later than mine." Mrs. Dean sat down on the chair across from where Tawny was sitting. "Oh no. What adolescent phase are you going through? You've been crying!"  
  
"I'm not going through a phase. I haven't been crying."  
  
"I can tell, Tawny. Did you lose your friends or something?"  
  
"No. Louis and I got into a really big fight, so I don't think we're friends anymore."  
  
"Oh, your boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"What about that boy your father saw kissing you after the play?"  
  
'Oh my gosh' "What are you talking about?"  
  
"After your play was ruined, your father went outside to talk to you. He came back in because he saw you and some boy together. The boy had curly brown hair."  
  
Tawny was practically dying. "I just remembered, I have some math homework."  
  
"Tawny, you can't run away from your problem! If you two broke up, and are both unhappy, you should get back together. A foolish quarrel shouldn't split you up."  
  
"I'm not running, I have math homework to finish. Goodnight, Mom." Tawny turned and ran up to her room.  
  
The next day at school, Ren came up to Tawny.  
  
"How are things?" Ren asked.  
  
"Ren, you know how things are, so why ask?"  
  
"I don't know, they could have changed."  
  
"Ren, I have to go see my math teacher about the assignment last night. Bye."  
  
"Tawny, you can't-"  
  
"I know, I know. I can't run away from my problems. I'm not running, I need to ask about this assignment."  
  
Ren frowned as Tawny ran off. 'This is harder to get than back together than I thought.'  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Plan B

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Sorry for the bit of confusion with the last chapter, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. On with the story!  
  
"Twitty," Ren hissed.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"We need to come up with a new plan. This one isn't working. It's not working at all. We need some new ideas."  
  
"Okay, here's Plan B. My parents need someone to baby-sit my little brother tonight. It's a last minute thing, and they were going to have me do it. But, I don't want to, he's such a little psycho. So, here's what we'll do. First, I'll ask Tawny to do it. Then, without either of them knowing, I'll ask Louis to do it. They'll end up at the same place, and then I'll do something so they're stuck in there till I come home. It'll work."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it might not work. What if it makes things worse?"  
  
"No way! It's bound to work! Just wait outside my house for me around eight tonight, okay? We'll watch how they're doing from outside. It'll work, I'm sure." Twitty turned and walked away to go find Tawny.  
  
"Hopefully." Ren muttered.  
  
"Tawny! Hey! Sup?"  
  
"What do you want, Twitty?"  
  
Twitty noticed she looked tired. She also looked somewhat mad. "Want to make thirty bucks?"  
  
"Why do I not like the way this sounds? Sure, how can I make thirty dollars?"  
  
"Just have to babysit my brother tonight. Be there around ten to eight."  
  
"No! The last time I sat for him, Louis and I were chasing him all night, and we had a huge mess to clean up. No way."  
  
"Come on, Tawny. He's older now. More mature. I'll make it thirty- five!"  
  
"Fine. I'll do it." Tawny turned and walked away.  
  
"One down, one to go." Twitty whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twitty finally got his chance to talk to Louis during gym. "So Louis, you want to make twenty dollars?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Watch my little brother tonight for a couple of hours."  
  
"I dunno, Twitty."  
  
"Come on, it'll take your mind off your troubled love life."  
  
"I have no love life, and if I did, it wouldn't be troubled!"  
  
"Will you watch him then, please?"  
  
"Fine. Twenty bucks is twenty bucks. What time?"  
  
"Be there around five to eight." 'First step accomplished'  
  
The Stevens family was eating dinner that night. "So, Louis, how was your day?" Eileen Stevens asked, noticing the way he picked at his food.  
  
"Boring. I have to go watch Twitty's brother tonight. So I won't be home."  
  
No one noticed the excited look on Ren's face.  
  
"Louis, I'm not sure. It's late, and it's a school night."  
  
"Let him go, Eileen. A little work can teach him some responsibility. And it will give him some money to pay back for the cabinet work."  
  
"Alright. Alright. You can go, if you finish your homework."  
  
"It's all done!"  
  
After dinner, Ren and Louis were assigned to dish duty.  
  
"So, Louis, how was your day? How are things between you and Tawny?"  
  
"Who's Tawny?"  
  
"Still fighting. Louis, you two should get over this stupid fight! Honestly! I think you should apologize for whatever you said to each other."  
  
"We probably should."  
  
"Well, then, when you see Tawny next, you apologize. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
'They'll be together sooner than they think'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mom, I'm going to babysit!" Tawny yelled.  
  
"Okay! Have fun!"  
  
"Oh yeah, loads of fun," Tawny said sarcastically as she walked out the door. "Loads of fun sitting for the demon child. Oh goody. I can hardly wait." When Tawny got to Twitty's, she rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
"Hey, Tawny! You're just in time! My brother is really excited."  
  
"Oh. Great."  
  
Tawny went inside and sat down on the couch. "Where is he?"  
  
"Upstairs, getting into his pajamas. He'll be down soon."  
  
Tawny looked around the room, remembering the last time she had been here, with Louis. the doorbell rang, and it snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hey! You're just in time!"  
  
'Who could that be' Tawny wondered. She looked towards the doorway to see Twitty and Louis walking towards her.  
  
"What!"  
  
"What is he doing here?!"  
  
"You're watching my brother."  
  
"No way. I am not doing anything with Louis."  
  
"Sorry, guys. I gotta go. I'll set the alarm. Remember, don't open any doors or windows till I get home."  
  
"Twitty, wait!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Twitty dashed off to the alarm and was out the door before the two could stop him.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?" Tawny said, frowning. She didn't want to spend a whole night with someone she wasn't speaking to.  
  
A number of thuds on the stairs told the two that their charge was coming.  
  
"Twitty?" Ren whispered. She was hiding in one of the bushes, waiting for him.  
  
"Okay. We'll leave and come back in a half hour to see how they're doing. My little brother should be asleep by then."  
  
"What? Where are we going?"  
  
"To a McDonalds or something."  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"I'll buy you something. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Twitty."  
  
"Don't worry!"  
  
The two reached McDonalds. Ren tried not to get anything, but Twitty bought her a small order of fries anyway.  
  
"So, the dance is tomorrow," Twitty said.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully this plan works."  
  
"Are you going with anyone?"  
  
"No. Are you?"  
  
"No. Maybe we'll see each other there."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
The two sat in silence for the rest of the time there.  
  
Meanwhile, at the home front.  
  
"Why did I agree to this?!" Tawny shouted as she ran throughout the house, trying to find Twitty's brother."  
  
He popped out a second later, spraying her and Louis with baby- powder.  
  
Tawny screamed and both she and Louis coughed several times.  
  
"So this is what my parents went through," Louis muttered.  
  
"I feel sorry for them," Tawny whispered.  
  
"We'll, I'm getting a feel for what marriage is like."  
  
"Eww! I would so not want to be married to you!"  
  
"Neither would I! I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you too!"  
  
Louis frowned, and grabbed the nearest thing to him, the container of baby powder. He didn't realize what he had taken, and he didn't hear the yell of amusement from Twitty's brother. He sprayed Tawny with the jar, making an even bigger mess, and causing every inch of Tawny to turn white.  
  
Tawny stood there, glaring at Louis.  
  
"Well, I wonder how they're doing?" Twitty asked, as he went up to one of his windows, just in time to witness Louis hit Tawny with the baby powder.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ren exclaimed.  
  
"It didn't work. The plan didn't work!"  
  
"You better go in there before she retaliates!"  
  
Twitty ran in the house as quick as he could.  
  
"That was the worst idea ever. Maybe it really isn't meant to be for Louis and Tawny." Ren whispered.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	7. Discovery

Thanks for the reviews people. I know some of you didn't like the end of the last chapter, but it will all be explained. Besides, it added some dramatic stuff to the story. I just recently saw the Saccy episode. That was a really good episode. I loved the "Take a wild guess" part. On with the story!  
  
'Why did I do that?' Louis asked himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done. 'Why, why, why?'  
  
"Hey guys! How was babysitting? Whoa, Tawny, what happened to you?" Twitty appeared in the room suddenly. "You're all white!"  
  
"Louis sprayed me with baby powder, if you must know."  
  
"Oh!" Twitty said, trying to act as surprised as he could. "Well, why don't we just get you home so you can deal with that," Twitty said, pushing Tawny towards the door. "Ren can walk you home!"  
  
"Ren?" Tawny asked.  
  
"Bye, Tawny. Oh, here's the money I owe you," Twitty said, and he pulled out a bunch of money. He pushed Tawny out the door, and shut it quickly. Then he went back to the living room. "Bed, now!" he told his little brother. The little boy giggled but ran up the stairs.  
  
"What is Ren doing here?" Louis questioned, giving Twitty a strange look.  
  
"Oh, she was in the neighborhood, so you know, she's here now!"  
  
Louis frowned at Twitty.  
  
"Louis, why did you spray Tawny with baby powder? I thought you liked her! Man, what happened?"  
  
"We got into a fight, and I got mad. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"You've never done anything like this before. Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, Twitty! I haven't ever done something like that! I have absolutely no idea why I sprayed her with the baby powder! And I'm sorry I did it! And I really wish I could take it back, because I do like her!" Louis snapped angrily. He began wishing he could go back to the night of the play and do everything differently. Then he wouldn't be dealing with this right now.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. Let's clean this stuff up, and tomorrow at school we can talk to Tawny. Or at least I can talk to Tawny, I don't know how much she'll feel like talking to you after this." Twitty noticed Louis's frown grow wider. "Or, you know, since she likes you and all, she probably isn't that mad. She's probably just upset that you'd do something like this, but I'm sure she isn't angry at you!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Come on, let's go get a mop." Twitty walked to the kitchen and came back with some towels and water. After the floor was cleaned, the two flopped down on the couch.  
  
Louis had a question he wanted to ask Twitty, but he couldn't remember it. Suddenly Louis realized what it was. "Twitty, what was Ren really doing outside?"  
  
"She was in the neighborhood, I told you!"  
  
"I don't think that is the truth. What was she really here for?"  
  
"Nothing. She was in the neighborhood."  
  
"And why the heck did you have Tawny and me babysit at the same time? Wait a minute." Louis said, realizing what had been going on the whole time. "This was all some sort of plan, wasn't it, Twitty?"  
  
"No!" Twitty answered, a little too quickly. Twitty was starting to worry. Louis was not supposed to figure it out, that was definitely not part of the plan.  
  
"Twitty, I know you're trying to help, but that isn't right! Ren was in on it too, wasn't she? What, did you take me and Ren take Tawny?"  
  
"We were just trying to help you get back together!"  
  
"Twitty, we can get back together on our own if we REALLY wanted to! I can't believe this night!" Louis exclaimed, and left Twitty's house.  
  
"Not good at all," Twitty muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tawny, are you alright? You look upset," Ren said.  
  
"No. I just got sprayed with baby powder, and I'm all white. I am very upset right now."  
  
"With Louis?"  
  
"Yes, with Louis."  
  
"Why don't I walk home with you, and we can talk about it? I think it might make things a lot better. After all, I do live with Louis. What do you say?"  
  
"I guess so," Tawny answered. Ren didn't notice the note of suspicion in Tawny's voice. Tawny has suspected something was going on the second Louis had arrived at Twitty's. And now Ren popping up in the neighborhood made Tawny even more suspicious.  
  
"Did you two fight?"  
  
"Yes, but is it really any of your business? In fact, the only questions you have asked me lately are about Louis and me. And rather personal ones at that. You would have never asked me stuff like that before."  
  
"So? I just care that you and Louis get along okay, that's all. Sheesh, you make it sound like I'm in charge of the gossip column or something."  
  
"Ren, something is going on between you and Twitty, isn't it? There's something suspicious about this whole thing."  
  
"There is nothing going on between Twitty and me!"  
  
"No! Not like that! I mean, you two have some sort of plan, don't you?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"You do. I can't believe this. You and Twitty are working together to get Louis and me back together, aren't you? It all makes sense now. The questions, the country you suggested, the babysitting job, that was all planned, wasn't it? I started to wonder when Louis showed up tonight, but I had never thought this would happen!"  
  
"Tawny, don't jump to unnecessary conclusions!"  
  
"Stay out of my personal business, Ren. If Louis and I want to get back together, we can do it on our own. Without your help!" Tawny stomped away.  
  
"Tawny! Wait! It's not what you think!" Ren frowned, realizing she had been found out, which was not good. Not good at all.  
  
Please review! This might be my last update for the next few weeks, as school starts tomorrow. UGH. I already know that I am going to have a good deal of homework, so my writing time will be limited from now on. So if I don't update for a couple weeks, don't think I'm not going to finish the story or this is the end, because it isn't! There's still another chapter at least to go! Review! Please! Review! 


	8. Thoughts and Reflections

Sorry everyone. My honors classes have really taken up a lot of time. My parents have also begun taking away my computer time. So this story is the product of my spare study hall time and the little bit of time I get at home. Finals are coming up this week, and I figured I have made everyone wait long enough for an update. I really am sorry for the long wait, and thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Tawny stomped away from Ren. She didn't think her anger would ever subside. She had suspected some sort of plan, but she didn't really think Ren would do something like that. But how wrong she was. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Tawny thought angrily. Tawny couldn't believe what a moron she was for following along. 'If I was smart, I would have noticed they were setting us up.' Tawny opened her door. "I'm home!" she called out.  
  
No one answered. "What else is new, no one is home." Tawny muttered. She was glad, she didn't want her parents to see her like this. Tawny ran upstairs to the shower. She tried to scrub the powder off, but it was difficult. While in the shower, Tawny thought about the baby-sitting job. 'Louis such a jerk, I hate him. He wears the dumbest clothes. That sweater he was wearing tonight-' Reality set in. 'That was the sweater I bought him!' Tawny realized. And as much as she hated to admit it, she really did like Louis. "I don't really hate him," she whispered. "But I'm such an idiot, I screwed things up for us for good!" Since she was in the shower, she didn't notice the tears running down her face.  
  
Ren crept back to Twitty's house. She glanced in the window and saw him standing alone, mopping up the mess. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh, Ren. How did things go with Tawny?"  
  
"Bad. You and Louis?"  
  
"Awful. He figured us out."  
  
"Same with Tawny."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now? They've realized our plan, how can we try to get them together now?"  
  
"No idea. I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Wanna come in? I have to mop up the floor, but we can discuss those two some more."  
  
"Sure. I have no where to go."  
  
Twitty shut the door behind Ren.  
  
Louis stomped into his house, slamming the door shut. He kicked off his shoes and began to storm up the stairs. "Hi, son! How was baby-sitting? Did you make a good profit?" Mr. Stevens asked.  
  
"NO!" Louis snapped. He stomped into his room and slammed that door as well. 'Did I even get paid?'  
  
"Louis? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm doing homework!"  
  
"Um, alright." Steve certainly wanted Louis to do homework to bring up his grades.  
  
Louis frowned at his reflection in the mirror. 'How could my best friend do this to me? How could he lead me on like that? I know he was just trying to do the nice thing, but still, he lied!' Louis glanced at what he was wearing. 'The sweater!' he thought frantically. He yanked it off as fast as he could. He then opened up his window and threw it out of the house. The sweater landed on the driveway. Louis slammed the window shut, and sat down on his bed. "I cannot believe I was wearing that!" he snapped. "And I cannot believe she didn't notice! If she didn't notice the sweater, then she doesn't like me anymore. Twitty and Ren can't set us up if she doesn't like me." Louis glanced up at his reflection one more time before turning out his light to go to sleep. "And if I don't like her."  
  
Tawny stepped out of the shower and began drying her hair with a towel. She put on a pair of pajamas and went back to her room. She sat on her bed and thought quietly for a minute. She did like Louis, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She thought he liked her, and he probably did. But after tonight, and the way they had both acted. "It's time to accept that things are over between us. We just aren't meant to be, as much as I wish we were. But Louis and I, we just can't go back to dating again. We had our little thing, and now it's over and done with. I just hope we can still be friends again," she whispered to herself. The words were little comfort to her. "But I don't want to just be friends. I've done friends, I want to go back to being more than just friends."  
  
She sighed. She noticed on the floor was a crumpled up flyer. Tawny went to pick it up. She sat back down on her bed and began reading it. It was for the dance. Tawny threw it across the room. She then turned her light off, and went to sleep.  
  
"So they've figured out the plan?" Ren asked. "What can we possibly do now? We're really in trouble here."  
  
Twitty was mopping up the baby powder. "I don't know, Ren. We're pretty screwed right now. Our plans have gone up in total smoke."  
  
"That's for sure. Do you want some help with cleaning that up?"  
  
"No, I'm okay by myself."  
  
"Alright, but I don't feel right just sitting here, watching you clean."  
  
"It's my brother's fault that this happened."  
  
"It's my brother's fault too."  
  
Twitty looked at her. "Fine, if you really want to help you can."  
  
Ren got down on her knees and began cleaning. After they finished, she wiped her face with her hand. Twitty noticed she had wiped some powder onto her face.  
  
"You have powder on your face," Twitty said, laughing.  
  
"Where?" Ren asked.  
  
Twitty reached up and wiped it off her face. "There," he said. "It's gone." He looked into Ren's chocolate-brown eyes and smiled. He couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Ren whispered. She wished he had left his hand there, or that she had made sure he left it there. When he had touched her face, it had felt wonderful to her.  
  
"Want to watch some TV or something?"  
  
"Sure." Ren went and sat down on the couch. Twitty came and sat next to her, and when he sat down, his hand landed on hers.  
  
"Sorry," he said, and jerked it away.  
  
"No," Ren said, intervening this time, "leave it there."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	9. Night Phone Calls

Thanks to my reviewers. Once again, my classes have taken up an extreme amount of time, and soccer season has begun. I'm on Spring Break now, so I'll probably put up another chapter before the end of the week. Please review!!!!!  
  
Twitty felt his eyes grow wide in surprise, but he left his hand there. Ren smiled, and scooted a little closer to him. Before either one could say a word, Twitty turned toward Ren and kissed her.  
  
Louis slowly opened his eyes. He'd only been asleep for fifteen minutes, but already he had woken up. He slowly sat up and looked around. 'I should call Tawny and apologize for what happened.' Where that thought came from, Louis didn't have the slightest idea. He went to the nearest phone, and began to dial Tawny's number.  
  
Tawny jolted awake. She heard the phone, and she got up to answer it. "Hello?" she said, in a voice that sounded extremely sleepy.  
  
"Tawny? Did I wake you? Because if I did, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
She yawned. "That's okay. I don't mind."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
Realization hit Tawny like a ton of bricks. "LOUIS?"  
  
Louis heard a note of anger in her voice. "Yes, it's me."  
  
"Why the heck did you call here?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what happened tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Louis heard her voice soften with that one word. He smiled to himself, and thought, 'Maybe this was a good idea!' He rehearsed the words once more. "I'm really sorry I sprayed you with baby powder. I don't know what came over me, and I feel really awful about it. It was real immature of me, and, I truly am sorry."  
  
'He just called himself immature! The last time he did that was when-' Tawny paused, mid-thought. She shook her head a couple of times. She couldn't forgive him that easily, could she? She wanted to be his girlfriend again, more than anything. But at the same time, she was afraid he would disappoint her again. Was he really sorry? He had to be, to call her like this. Or so she hoped. But Louis wasn't the type of guy to set someone up for a fall, unless it was a joke or something. Louis only pulled jokes on his enemies, so why would he do this to her? If he truly had feelings for her.  
  
"Tawny? Are you there? I'm really really sorry!"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'm here, Louis. And I accept your apology." She hung up the phone, grinning to herself.  
  
Louis hung up, and laughed. Life had turned good in the past two minutes. Now, all he had to do was ask Tawny to the dance tomorrow, and everything would be perfect. He walked back into his room, and laid down, falling asleep within seconds. He forgot one little detail lying on his driveway outside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ren felt Twitty's fingers lacing through her hair. She moved one hand from his neck to his face. This was simply wonderful. Bobby had never made her feel like this. Sure, she had liked it when he kissed her, but this was different. She didn't just like it, she loved it. She moved her other hand from his shoulder to his hair. She entwined her fingers in his blond hair, running them through each individual strand.  
  
"Hello! We're home!"  
  
The two sprung apart. Ren quickly fixed her hair. Twitty ran a hand through his, and motioned for her to hide behind the couch. She jumped over the side and crouched behind the couch, praying she wouldn't be noticed.  
  
"Hello, son!" Mr. Twitty said. "How was it?"  
  
"Fine, dad, just fine."  
  
"Was your brother good?" Mrs. Twitty asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little angel. Why don't you two go check on him?"  
  
"No wild parties? No girls?"  
  
"Of course not! Girls, hah, I'm still afraid of girls!"  
  
Ren covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Twitty, afraid of girls?  
  
"Alright, son. Come up to bed in a few minutes."  
  
Twitty sighed in relief as his parents disappeared up the stairs. He motioned Ren out from behind the couch, and quickly snuck her out the door. "They were home early," he whispered.  
  
"I know," Ren said with a sigh. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight. Too bad, it was just getting good."  
  
Ren blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. See you."  
  
Ren turned and walked home, smiling the whole way. She was so happy, she didn't even notice a certain object sitting in her driveway.  
  
Sorry it was so short! I know it didn't have a ton of Louis/Tawny, but sorry! Next chapter, be patient! Hehe, let's see just who can figure out the object driveway thing! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Asking

It was morning. Tawny sat up in her room and smiled. She actually was looking forward to school today. She got ready as she normally did, and then went downstairs and ate breakfast. A simple granola bar and a glass of milk, nothing too special at all. Her parents worked, so she'd never really had those big pancake breakfasts some kids talk about having nearly every morning. She didn't care, either. This way, her parents would stay out of her life even more. They didn't eat at the same table, she didn't have to deal with them psychoanalyzing her or something creepy like that in the morning. She had to walk to school today, her mother wasn't able to drive, and she was in no mood to take the bus.  
  
It was a very nice day out. Warm, sunny, perfect weather. Tawny wondered if when she passed Louis's house he'd be coming outside then. A girl can hope, can't she? She turned the corner and began walking up the street that she knew was Louis's. She passed his house and grinned. She debated about going to the door, until she saw it in the driveway.  
  
Her sweater. The special one she had given him while they were dating. Lying on the driveway, crumpled up. She could not believe it. He had said he was sorry, and she, had foolishly believed him. She clenched her fists together, rage boiling inside of her. She took a deep breath to keep from screaming. 'I will not get mad, I will not get mad.' She shut her eyes tightly, and counted to ten. After all this, she felt a little calmer. Well, if he didn't want the sweater, she would just take it herself. She grabbed it and shoved it in her backpack. It was a hard fit with all her schoolbooks, but the sweater made it. She felt so upset that he would do this, but she stood there quietly. She would see if he remembered at school that day. He probably wouldn't. He was probably just calling last night so he could use her or something.  
  
Louis wasn't the type of guy to use a girl though. He couldn't be just using her, could he? It wasn't like Louis at all, but could he have changed in a matter of a few days? She didn't know, and she didn't want to know either. She would go to school and act perfectly normal, and see if Louis tried to talk to her. And if he did, she'd wait to see, maybe he threw the sweater when he was mad, so he'd apologize. Now, that, could be understandable.  
  
That was probably it. He threw the sweater when he was mad. Okay.  
  
"LOUIS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
Tawny could hear Louis's mother yelling inside the house. It was time to start walking again, if she wanted to get to school without having to deal with Louis. She turned and walked down the street, towards the school.  
  
************************************************************************ "Son, you are going to be late! Get down here, now!"  
  
Louis ran down the stairs. He was running late as usual, but this time because he hadn't been able to find what he wanted to wear. He hadn't been able to find the sweater Tawny had given him. He dashed outside, and noticed lying on the sidewalk, was the sweater. "YES!" he shrieked, and pulled it on. He did a happy dance around the sidewalk, and then ran off to the school to try and talk to Tawny.  
  
He got to school in record time, and saw Tawny standing off by herself. He stopped for a moment, brushed off his sweater, and began walking toward Tawny.  
  
"Hi, Tawny."  
  
Tawny turned and saw Louis. She composed herself, and responded with a "hi." He was wearing the sweater. Why had he thrown it out the window then? Perhaps he was angry. Or was he trying to suck up so he could win her over?  
  
"So, uh, Tawny, are you going to the dance tonight?"  
  
He was trying to suck up. He just wanted a date to the stupid dance. Tawny felt her hopes deflate, but realized she could get him back easily. He looked so hopeful, it was almost sad. Maybe he really wanted to go with her because he liked her?  
  
No. He was going to use her. She couldn't let him.  
  
"Oh, no, I don't think I'm going actually. Sorry."  
  
"Okay then. See you later, Tawny."  
  
Louis walked off, feeling quite a bit sadder than he had felt in a long time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What? She rejected him? No way!" Twitty hissed angrily. They had worked too hard to watch the plan end up like this.  
  
"I cannot believe this. They were happy. Louis apologized to her last night. How can she be mad?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Maybe she's just nervous," Ren suggested.  
  
"Great time for nerves to strike!"  
  
Ren heard the bell tone, and groaned. "I'm late!"  
  
"Shoot, so am I!"  
  
The two hugged briefly, then dashed off to their classes, trying to think of a way to fix the Louis/Tawny problem. 


End file.
